Exhibitionism
by N7Commando86
Summary: Kaidan and Shepard have a "talk" after he accepts the Spectre position. One Shot. Rated M for a reason.


Disclaimer: The Mass Effect franchise and its characters belong to Bioware.

_A/N: This was a prompt fill from my tumblr account. Short and smutty. Ahem._

* * *

Shepard was thrilled when she walked into Kaidan's hospital room to see him out of bed, staring out the window in his fatigues. He was brooding, and that had always been quite a sight to see, and felt liquid heat pooling between her legs. Her biggest regret at the moment was that his room was so open; otherwise, she'd seriously consider stripping him bare and having her way with him.

"Hey, Major. Glad to see you on your feet," she said, walking over to stand beside him.

"Yeah, thanks for coming by, Shepard. I wanted to tell you, I've decided to accept the Spectre position," he said, a thoughtful frown on his face as he studied her. "You look good, Shepard. Really good."

She felt a blush rising in her cheeks, and she placed a hand on her arm as she spoke, "Congratulations, this is a great honor. You'll do great. Make me proud, Major." She went to pull away, and was startled when his strong hand gripped her wrist, pulling her closer.

"I've missed you, Shepard," he murmured, wrapping her in a strong embrace as he captured her lips with his. He plundered her sweet mouth, his tongue probing and demanding, and she melted into him with a sigh.

She felt his hands tugging at her belt, and protested, pushing against his shoulders. "Kaidan, this isn't the place," she murmured.

"I plan to have you, Shepard. So just shut up and fall in line," he growled before fastening his lips to hers, making her moan as his hands gripped her ass, pulling her hips against his.

"Is that an order,_ Major_?" she gasped out, still trying feebly to put some space between them as his nimble fingers slipped into her pants, finding her wet and ready for him.

"Damn straight it is," he stated, his fingers sliding along her slick folds, fondling her sensitive nub, making her gasp. "You're already wet for me, Shepard." He grinned evilly, backing her up against the pane of glass behind her, pinning her hands above her head as he bent his lips to her throat.

She glanced over his shoulder, saw two passersby slow down as they walked past, their mouths gaping open. She opened her mouth to protest again, and lost her train of thought as his long finger slid into her, making her gasp. "Kaidan," she moaned, her hips moving against his hand of their own accord, his lips whispering over her throat as his finger thrust in and out.

He pulled his fingers away from her, and held them up in front of her face, amused by her mortification. "Look how much you want me," he growled, his fingers glistening with her essence, and groaned when her pink tongue darted out to lick her lips, and she leaned forward to close her lips around the long digits. Her tongue swirled over the pads of his fingers, and her teeth bit down gently on his knuckles, as she licked him clean, a moan humming in the back of her throat. She pulled her lips away, and groaned as he brushed a calloused thumb over her lips, and her tongue snuck out to lick the rough pad, and his breathing hitched as he avidly watched her.

He drew his hand away to unfasten her pants, tugging them roughly down her hips. He spun her around to face the window, and she protested again, "Kaidan, we _can't_,' she whispered desperately, aware of the eyes watching from the corridor.

"Shut up, we can. We're Spectres, we can do as we like," he grunted, releasing her hands and grasping her hips, having already pulled himself free of his pants. He felt them sliding awkwardly off his hips, but didn't spare them a second thought, could only think of sinking into her, pounding away until she was screaming his name.

"Don't let it go to your head," she gasped as he slid home, her palm slapping loudly against the glass. She cried out as he thrust into her, heard her nails screeching as she scrabbled for purchase against the slick surface.

"The power is rather intoxicating," he drawled between thrusts, "But not as intoxicating as you are," he heard her panting breaths as he stroke her to her core, driving her hips forward with each thrust.

She cried his name as her orgasm hit her, her hips bucking wilding under his hands, feeling his strong hand sliding down her spine, her back bowing against the pressure. She heard his own shout of satisfaction, his shuddering release as he reached his own climax.

The sound of their harsh breathing was all that could be heard in the quiet room, and she winced as she bent over to pull her pants up. Three years was a long dry spell after all, and she knew she'd be a little sore.

She nearly melted into a puddle at the predatory gleam on his face as he watched her. "You've got a hitch in your giddy-up, Commander. I love knowing I put it there," he smirked as he set his own uniform to rights.

She stalked over him, trying to hide the slight limp, and glared at him, "You are incorrigible, Major."

He leaned down to steal a kiss, "Get out of here, Commander. You're attracting an audience. But I'll be waiting for you, _hungrily_."

She inhaled a deep breath, and with a quick glance down, she strode out of the room, staring straight ahead, and refusing to look at the doctors and nurses that had gathered outside the room to watch the show.


End file.
